


Standing Through The Test of Time

by YudeeMarieBrown



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YudeeMarieBrown/pseuds/YudeeMarieBrown
Summary: After Link had disappeared from Hyrule seven years prior, he returns to Lon Lon Ranch battered, beaten and broken. Link and Malons relationship becomes strained due to his quest in defeating Ganondorf to save the kingdom of Hyrule. Despite all the sacrafises and the horrors that he puts himself through to keep her out of harms way, Malon still has trouble understanding why it is that they can't live together in peace creating a rift between the two friends. Will their love be able to stand through the test of time, or will they be defeated?





	1. Link's Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I hope you guys like my story. I usually write for myself. But since I didn't see many Link and Malon fics, I decided to post one here. Hope you guys are satisfied with the way I wrote Link.

Malon had been in the middle of the field, with the horses galloping and grazing about, the crickets chirping, and the night sky shining a silver light upon her. She was singing the song that her mother taught her before her passing. Her voice echoed through the walls around her precious Lon Lon Ranch, beautifuly and elegantly sang effortlessly.

Malon then stopped singing, suddenly startled by the rustling grass. She heard what seemed to be the galloping of a large horse speeding across the grassy fields of her ranch. The horse stopped in front of her. Since it had been dark she couldn’t make out who it was that was on the horse slouched over. When her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she spotted what seemed to be blood drIpping on the fine grass.

She gasped in horror and hurried to the man’s side. When she got close enough she recognized that the horse was epona herself. So then that means… and indeed, it had been Link. She hulled epona towards the stalls where the horses were kept. She then took Link off of epona, struggling to support his weight. She examined his wounds, which he was covered in. 

He had a big slash across his chest where the blood was oozing from and staining his green tunic into a nasty brownish reddish color. His body was covered in smaller deep cuts, burns and bruises. Some of the burns sporting deep shade of red. If she didn’t treat those wounds soon his skin might fall right off.

She hurriedly went through the cabinets, impatiently rummaging through the things that were inside. She knocked over and threw the things that were in the way before finally recovering the bandages and herbs. She returned to his side quickly cleaning out his wounds with water and disinfectant. She tried her best to be gentle, but it proved to be in vain as he squirmed and whined under her touch.

Malon worked quickly, patting his wounds more firmly than before. After she had cleaned and disinfected the wounds she put the herbs on his wounds and chest and wrapped them with the bandages keeping the herbs in place. The hardened look on his face had softened, the sweat that was once there was decreasing, and the moans that had come from him had ceased. 

Malon touched his forehead, and her fears were confirmed. A fever as well? I must get help quickly. She ran out of the stalls quickly, shouting and screaming for help with the rest of the herbs in hands. Her father Talon and Ingo their employee ran out of the house to see what the commotion was. Malon stopped in front of them, breathing heavily from the weight that was still on her chest. “Daddy, it’s Link! He’s heavily injured, so please help me and get him into the house quickly!”

Talon and Ingo ran towards the stables as fast as they could manage and there laid the young man, battered and nearly broken. They lifted him up and hurried towards the house, where Malon was using the rest of the herbs to prepare the tea. She raced upstairs with the cup in hands, the strong smell of the herbs waking Links senses. He stirred slightly in his sleep, as Malon brought the cup closer to his face.

“Link,” she called gently. “Drink this tea, it will lower your fever.” She said with urgency evident in her voice. Link felt something hot near his lips, and felt her hand on the back of his head prompting him to lean his face forward. He complied taking a few gulps of tea eagerly. His face shriveled slightly at the taste and the burning sensation he felt as he drank the bitter and scorching hot tea.

He laid his head back on the pillow gently with Malons assistance, and after a few minutes he opened his eyes. There he saw Malon staring at him worryingly. He smiled weakly at the sight of her face, and she with a sigh of relief gave him one in return. “Malon, I did it…” he said weakly.

Malons face fell slightly. “Link you shouldn’t push yourself too hard.”

“I did it.” He repeated gently. “I saved the Gorons.” After he pushed those last words past his lips his heavy eyelids closed, as he succumbed to the exhaustion that he felt. And for the first time he could finally rest without any worry.

Malon stayed by his side whenever she could. She tended to the animals, grooming the horses and cleaning their hooves, feeding and milking the cows, collecting the eggs from the cuccos, and cleaning the house, and stables. She would then go to the room where link was staying with a bucket full of water, cloth to wash him with, a bottle of water for him to drink and a change of clothes. She would bathe him and change his clothing, feed him water and clean and rebandage his wounds. She would clean his wounds twice a day and make sure he got plenty of water. She would treat during the day and for the last time at night.

When she was done with her daily chores she would go upstairs where link was with a pillow and blanket and sleep on the floor next to him, never leaving his side until the next morning. She did this everyday. She was starting to worry at that point, thinking that he might never wake up. He would go in and out of a haze, opening his eyes looking around in confusion before slipping back into unconsciousness. She was starting to lose hope.

Malon sat by his bed side not being able to sleep. He opened his eyes, for the first time he could finally see clearly. He looked around, no longer confused and then he spotted Malon sitting on the floor, with what seemed to be a comforter and a pillow beside her. He put his hands on his forehead feeling as though his head was pounding. The wound on his chest felt sore, but nowhere near the pain he felt before. He felt his chest feeling the bandages that was wrapped around his torso.

He sat up the bed, and upon hearing the creaking of the bed her head snapped to the side. Malon stared at him in disbelief, with her eyes filling with tears she leaped up and tackled him back on the bed. “Oh Link!” she said happily crying into his neck. “I thought you would never wake up again, I am so relieved!”

Link hissed in pain feeling as though Malon would reopen his wounds if she continued to hug him as strongly as she was. “Malon, I am fine now. It’s alright. I’m still breathing.” He said reassuringly. They stood like that for a while without the exchanges of words. Link did not need anymore rest, he already had his share now it was Malons turn to get some real sleep. The coccus song rang in Malons ears. She stretched her arms and legs, and yawned while she rubbed the tired feeling that threatened to make her eyes heavy with sleep once again.

Malon looked around for signs of link but when she didn’t find any she panicked fearing he had already left to go to another quest straight to his early death. “Oh no,” she breathed with a shake in her voice, “I can’t believe it, no way!” she ran out of the house looking through the houses stalls. When she didn’t find him there she dashed towards the fields where the horses always ran free and grazed. Link sat on top of the roof spotting Malon looking every which way and if searching for something.

He got up and jumped down from the roof of the house, startling Malon, she fell back onto her bottom. “Damn,” he said crouching beside her, “I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said apologetically. He offered his hand to Malon and then she slapped it away angrily. That confused Link. “Malon?”

“I can’t believe you.” She said angrily. “You lied to me Link!”

“What?”

“The day you left you promised me that you’d come back, no…you swore it. But you never did. And I waited for you like the idiot I was.”

Navi went up to Malons face and waved her tiny finger at her. “Now that is not what happened! You can’t accuse him of lying when he-“

Link quickly snatched Navi away with his hand and pinched the back of her dress between his fingers holding her up to his face. “Don’t try to explain anything to her, it’s not like she will understand.” He said flatly. Links stoic expression didn’t leave his face. His fist curled up at his sides. “The fact that I didn’t come back was out of my control.” He said firmly. “You have no idea what I have been through. Nobody does.”

“Yeah? And what about what I’ve been through?!” Malon shouted. “When you left everything and everyone went into chaos. Ganondorf killed innocent people, he stole the lives of the people of Hyrule, including mine.”

Link was taken aback. “So what?” he said angrily. “Are you trying to blame me for everything that’s happened to Hyrule?” he scoffed. “As if I don’t blame myself enough already, I don’t need you to blame me too!” he yelled slamming his fist onto the ground. “Everything I endured up until now it was all for the good of Hyrule. I sacrificed my life, my childhood and my very existence for the sake of Hyrule. I didn’t choose this life, this life chose me.” He finished sadly.

Malon looked down at her hands, feeling sadness, anger and shame in her heart. “If that’s so true where were you all this time?” she asked.

Link sighed in frustration, wanting to forget the fact that he was stripped of his childhood in that goddess forsaken temple. He lost seven years of his life in the damn thing and he didn’t feel like speaking of it anymore than he already had. “I think you’ve heard enough for one day, don’t you think?”

“So now you’re keeping secrets.” She said defensively. “Have me waiting here all these years just so you can shut me out. That’s just fucking great Link.”

Link stood up and ripped his tunic off of his body, ripping the pants off as well. He stood defensively in all his glory and yelled “look at me!” Malons face fell in sadness. His tall well defined body covered in large scars and burns. She had already seen his chest but when he turned on his back there where much larger deeper scars on it. His legs weren’t much different, or his arms. The knuckles on his hands were equally as bad, looking as though he had healed and reopened the wounds on them over a hundred times.

“Look at my disfigured body. All this I endured for the sake of Hyrule and you. And the last battle I fought was no different than the others, or the many more that will surely come.” Link put his pants back on and made his way towards Epona.

“Link!” she called running behind him. “Where are you going?!” she grabbed his arm stopping him from moving any further. “You haven’t finished healing you can’t leave yet…not after I just got you back.” She cried, pleading him with tears and shame in her eyes. Link looked at Malon his expression not changing, though he did not move from his spot, Malon still refused to let go.

“What do you hope to accomplish?” he asked. “I stay here behind the peaceful and safe walls of your beloved Lon Lon Ranch while everyone else dies at the hands of that bastard?” he continued towards Epona and climbed on her. “It doesn’t matter how many times my enemies beat the shit out of me, they can beat me to death for all I care. I’ll rise up again and smite them with my master sword. Ganondorf, nor you and the friendship that we share will ever change my duty as the Hero of Time.” He said firmly.

Malon looked at him sadness written all over her face. Link looked down at the reins he was holding. “Do you still want me to come back?” he asked. Malons head snapped up to look at Link, then she nodded. “This time I won’t make the mistake of promising you that I’ll return. Don’t wait for me. But if I survive this time and the next there after, I’ll return.” And with that Link snapped at Eponas rein and galloped away into the sunrise, never looking back at Malon again. He left, without saying goodbye. He could have at least said goodbye, she thought sadly

“Don’t you think you were a bit harsh on her?” Navi asked worried for her friend.

Link sighed. “If she wants to be angry with me then she has a right to be. She might not have understood everything, but I didn’t deserve her disdainful attitude. I’ll just leave her be for now.”

Several days have passed already, and Link had finally reached the water temple. He had been battling the creatures of the sea underwater. He had opened the door to the last room of the temple. He made his way inside, and as soon as he did he began to feel a shiver go up and down his spine. It was not from the cold nor the wounds he had already sustained from his previous battles. Not even dark Link could compare to the darkness he felt near him at that that very moment.  
He shook the feeling off, jumping onto one of the four platforms that were in the middle of a large pool of water. He scanned the room with his eyes a few more times, then he shrugged and began to leave the temple when suddenly something had snuck up behind him. He could hear the water splashing right under his feet. When he turned around the creature had already grabbed him by the feet, spun him around the air a few times and threw him against the wall on the other side of the room.

He landed on his back roughly. He struggled to get up again, when he did, he saw that the monster had retreated into the water. Cowardly ass bitch, when I find you I’ll kill you! He ran across the edge of the pool and there it had appeared again. He quickly drew his master sword whilst dodging Morpha's attack. He rolled out of the way avoiding the next one, taking the opportunity to strike him with his sword. The sword went right through Morpha. Morpha wrapped it’s body around Link beginning to crush him. He felt a rib crack before it threw him far away from the pool once again.  
Link got up quickly this time, the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Link spotted Morpha re-emerging once again. This time instead of him charging towards the damn thing he fled towards the corner of the room. Morpha struggled to reach Link, tossing and turning in vein. So it cant reach me from this distance, he thought observing it closely. Giving up on reaching Link from the distance, Morpha retreated once again.

Link rushed to the edge of the pool before jumping on the platform once again. How can I kill it when it’s body is made up of water. Not only is it made up of water, it uses that to it’s advantage blending in with the water that is in the pool. Link stood on his guard this time. Feeling it’s presence he dodged it’s attack, jumping right back on the edge of the pool. He rolled out of the way dodging it’s second attack again but this time spotting a core on it’s body. Taking the opportunity he struck it with his master sword.

Morpha screamed in agony, angrily taking Link by the arm and dragging him into the water of the pool. Link refrained from struggling, and instead reached towards his thigh where his Longshot laid waiting. He wiggled his arm out of the creatures hold and pointed it towards the door of the room. He felt it break through it and it began retracting. With struggle it got him out of the water. That is when it gave him an idea.

He pointed the hookshot back into the water and shot it at Morpha’s core. With a firm pull he extracted it from the body of water, and it landed right across from him. Moving quickly he delivered the final blow to it. The creature screamed it last cry before it died and withered away. He was then transported to the sages realm, where he saw Lady Ruto standing. Link I would expect no less from the man I chose to be my husband. Zorras domain and it’s people will eventually revert to it’s original state. I now offer you my eternal love.”

Links head cocked to the side. “What are you-“

“Well that’s what I want to say, though I can’t offer that. I have to guard the water temple as the sage of water. And you? You’re out looking for princess Zelda.”

“Well I-“

“Ha! You can’t hide anything from me.” She said with a booming laughter. “Princess Zelda, she’s alive…I can sense it, so don’t be discouraged. I can tell that nothing will stop you from your quest for justice and peace. You must take this medallion. Take it respectfully.” The medallion floated down towards Link and he indeed took it with respect. “When she see Sheik, give him my thanks.” She said in the distance as she transported Link out of the Chamber of Sages.

“That was quite strange.” Navi said floating above Links head.

“I remember her saying something about the spiritual stone of water had to be given to a betrothed. I guess when I accepted the stone from her she assumed I agreed to marry her.” He said scratching his soaked blonde locks. He took his green hat out of his pocket and wrung the water out of it aggressive before putting it back on his head. “However at the time, I was confused as hell. To be quite honest I didn’t know what a betrothed was.” He admitted dumbfounded.  
Link looked towards the setting sun, and there he spotted Sheik, sanding near the edge of where the lake used to be. He walked up to the mysterious man, and stood about a foot away from him. “Lady Ruto gives you her thanks.”

“So she did…” Both Link and Sheik look towards the lake that was beginning to fill once again. “So the water is returning to the lake as it once was.” He said. “We have to return peace to Hyrule for her sake as well. Together you and Lady Ruto destroyed that evil monster. Once again the lake is filled with pure water. All is as it was here.” Link looked towards the lake one more time before realizing that Sheik had disappeared once more. He looked and scanned the area but didn’t see him.

“I guess he’s gone once again. I wonder what it is that man is trying to hide.” Navi said in a confusing tone. Then they both heard a splash in the waters. “Well that was different.”

Link sighed, walking towards a stone that he spotted near the tree. He read what was on the stone. The he looked towards the sun and shot an arrow towards it. Right then his quiver glowed a red color. He then took another this time aiming towards a rock. The arrow lit on fire and burst when it hit the rock. He smirked ever so slightly. “Lets go, I grow tired of this place. That was the most tedious mission I have been on so far.” He climbed down making his way towards Epona. She was right where he had left her grazing on the grass. He climbed on her quickly riding towards the sun, hoping her never had to return to that place again.


	2. From Child to Young Adult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, but I'm horrible with summaries.

It had been 5 days since Link had left Lake Hylia. He was so glad to be out of that tedious temple. He didn’t know which one was worse, the fire temple or the water temple. Yes, Volvagia was a pain in the ass, he nearly killed him, and left his right arm with 2nd degree burns to which he wasn’t sure when it would heal. They were made worse when he went into the ice cavern. Those ice statues left him with frost bites all over his body. Swimming in the warm waters of the water temple had eased him tremendously but his body still ached like hell.

There was still a day left before he could make it to Lon Lon Ranch. He had camped out near the river at the edge of Hyrule field. He had collected fire wood near the tress where the branches had fallen off and built his temporary camping site there. He took his fishing rod which he had purchased from the fishing site in Lake Hylia. He grumbled to himself, irritated that he had paid 300 rupees for a used fishing rod. But what can he do? It was either that or fish with his hands. He didn’t feel like going in the water unless he needed to bathe. Even then he still didn’t feel like it.

Navi sat down next to him, watching him scrape the scales off the fish, and then remove the organs. Navi felt sick just looking at it. She didn’t understand what was so special about eating the carcass of a dead wild animal. She always found the other races strange in that regard. Why kill a living creature when you can eat the fruits and vegetables that grew from the earth? She shook her head and then shrugged, nibbling on the piece of fruit that Link had given her. “Link?” she called lightly as to not draw attention to their whereabouts.

“Hmm?” he said, sticking the fish on the stick so he could roast it near the fire.

“About Malon…”

Link sighed irritably. “Navi, why do you continue to ask about Malon?” he asked. “I already told you that we would get there tomorrow, besides I-“

“That’s not what I wanted to ask you.” She interrupted. “Its been 2 weeks since you’ve last seen her since your last…” she thought for a moment, trying to choose her words carefully. “disagreement.”

“Yes, I know.” He replied dryly.

“What are you going to say to her when you get back? I believe she’d still be angry.”

“What? You want to know if I’ll tell her the truth or not?” Navi nodded warily. “Well I refuse. I don’t want to talk about it.” He said flatly.

Navi thought about it for a moment. She understood that Link had been feeling grumpy lately. Sure he’s remained as stoic as he mostly was, but he was at least in a good mood in his younger days. He went into battle more recklessly and aggressively. He would get irritated and angry more easily. At first it was every now and then, but then after the argument he had with Malon he’d been acting that way more often. She watched as Link picked up the fish from the fire, eating without much interest. Even his appetite seemed to have decreased.

Navi sighed in disappoint. Him being the hero of time had changed him considerably. She thought if she continued to give him her full support and encouragement, he would feel more at ease. Sadly that wasn’t enough. It looked as though, that quest was beginning to prove too much of an emotional strain for the hero. The more missions he went on, the darker he becomes, she thought to herself.

“Link, you know, your father, the great Deku tree had a last wish.” Links head shot up, looking towards the fairy, stunned that she had mentioned his father. It had been 7 years since his passing, 6 if you subtracted the 7 years he had been in a deep slumber. In his mind, it had not been that long since his father had passed away. After his passing, not him nor Navi had even dared to utter his name. Hearing it again had made his chest compress much too tightly for his liking.  
“The great Deku tree knew of your destiny as the Hero of Time. Though that did not mean that is what he wish for.”

Link looked at her in confusion. “What do you mean? Saving Hyrule is what he asked me to do with his last dying breath.”

“But he also told me to help you in your quest. To guide you to the right path.”

Links face fell. “I see, so this is still about Malon?”

“Yes, and no.” she answered sadly. “I wish it were that simple. You know maybe we should talk about what happened. Ever since you've awoken from your slumber you refuse to even go near the temple, let alone talk about it. Malon would want to-“

“Yes I know, and I told you that I refuse.”

“You barely play your ocarina anymore. Every time I even mention Saria or the others, you get visibly upset.”

“I don’t understand why everyone keeps probing me.”

“Its not healthy to keep it bottled up inside. What you’re going through is not easy, but maybe if you confide in someone you trust it could help you heal.”

“Heal from what? I’m perfectly fine. I don’t need help healing from anything.” He said quickly.

“If that’s true then why did you get upset with Malon?”

“She called me a liar.”

“Was it really because she called you a liar? Sure you’d understand why she’d be upset. You promised you would return, she trusted you and you didn’t keep it.”

Links face went from sad to visibly angry. He turned his back to Navi and continued to eat his fish, pretending as if nothing had been said. He threw his stick in the fire and laid down on the cold and hard ground. He searched his nose, feeling the cold grass tickle his face. “Are you going to continue acting like a child? You know I’m right. Malon deserves an explanation.”

“Last time I checked I’m still a child on the inside. There are many things I owe her, but an explanation is not one of them. Now leave me be. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” He said angrily. Navi sighed. She hadn’t realized that being trapped in the temple of time had affected him so much. No wonder the young man was angry.

The morning had finally arrived as the sun rose in the far distant. The sky’s were a beautiful orange and purple tone. Link had already woken up. He had collected berries and roasted and prepared another fish. He put on his under shirt and tunic, which he had drying on a tree branch last night. He picked Navi up from the ground, along with his master sword, bows and arrows, and the hookshot he had set beside the edge of the river.

He had been riding Epona for half a day. Stopping by here and there for a rest. He allowed Epona to graze every now and then, taking the opportunity to collect water from the river. He could finally see Lon Lon Ranch from a distance. He knew he should have been happy to finally have returned there, but he couldn’t shake what Navi had told him the night before out of his head.

He couldn’t forget the last thing that he replied to her either. Last time I checked, I’m still a child on the inside. It was true, he might have felt that way at first, but with every week that passed, every event that occurred, every battle that he fought and won, he started feeling less like a child and more like young adult.

The way he moved, the way he spoke, walked, talked, acted and even thought had changed considerably the last three months he had been in that foreign body. He was beginning to feel less confused and more understanding. Navi stared at Link for a moment, noticing that he had been dangerously distracted. Perhaps it had not been the right time to bring everything to Links attention.

“Link?” she called. She got no response. “Link!”

Links head shot up. “What’s wrong?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing!” She said waving her tiny fists in his face. “You’ve been staring into space all day.” Link didn’t answer, he just mounted Epona once again galloping towards the Lon Lon Ranch.

It had been midnight by the time he arrived at Lon Lon Ranch. As expected the gate to the ranch had already been closed, so he sent Navi to wake Malon. Navi flew towards the house of the ranch, going under the door of the house, past Talon who had been laying in the kitchen floor with his cuccos bouncing around his head, and up the stairs where she finally reached Malons room. When she stopped in front of the door she heard Malon singing her mother’s song again. The same one that the horses loved so much.

She snuck under the door and flew right in Malons face. Malon gasped, startled at Navis sudden appearance. Her expression then changed from surprised to unimpressed, then she continued to sing, completely ignoring Navi. Navi tilted her head to the side in a confusing manner thinking, didn’t Malon say she wanted Link to return? If that is so, why is she ignoring him? Navis face scrunched up, as she couldn’t fathom why Malon was non responsive to Link after she had agreed not that long ago that she did want him to return.

Navi then returned to Links side, who was laying on the grass next to Epona who had begun grazing on the grass once more. Navi stopped in front of Link landing on his shoulder. “Is she coming?”

“I believe not.” She said baffled.

“So she’s still angry with me.” He pointed out. “Fine, then I’ll wait here until the morning.”

Link didn’t sleep the rest of the night, staying up until 5am, when the sun was starting to rise and the cuccos began to sing. He had waited another two hours until Malon and Talon came outside with the crates of their special Lon Lon milk. They didn’t notice him and Epona sitting at the side of the ranch under the tree as they seemed to be in a hurry that morning. “Hurry up daddy, before the people begin to get impatient. We’re already late as it is!” she insisted, pulling her father to get on the horse. He climbed on and Malon hurried to get in the back of the crate that the horses were pulling.  
Link got up, mounting Epona and snapping at her reins urging her to hurry so that they could catch up to them. Epona then slowed down when they reached Malon, who was gazing at a distance. When she heard the galloping next to her ears, she looked towards her left and there he was, following beside them.

It took them two hours to reach Kakariko Village. When Talon got off the horse, he noticed Link pulling up beside him. “Link? Is that you?! Well I’ll be damned! It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you! What are you doing around these parts?!”

Link shot a glance at Malon, who turned her face away with a 'Hmph!' and turned her back towards him. “It really has been a long time. I’m actually here on business.”

Talon nodded his head vigorously, giving him a wide smile. “Of course, with a traveling fellow like you I could only imagine how busy you are!” he said excitedly. “Me and Malon are here on business as well, coming to deliver these here crates to that small village over there.”

Link raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t it a bit too dangerous to be coming to these areas? With all the monsters lurking in the shadows you can get killed out here.” He warned.

“As long as we come really early in the morning then it should be fine. Say, why don’t you come and tag along?”

Malon’s head shot up and she ran towards her father. “Daddy, I think Link is too busy to tag al-“

“Id like that very much Mr, Talon,” he interrupted “I’ll be happy to escort you back.”

“But didn’t you say you were here on business?”

“Nonsense. Its not urgent, it can wait.” He said glancing at Malon.

He walked beside Malon, who continued to ignore him. When they got to the cucco lady’s house, they stood near the well. Malon was about to sit at the edge of it but Link grabbed her by the arm and tugged her away from it. “What is wrong with you? I was about to sit there!” she shouted yanking her hand away.  
“I sense an evil presence down there. Don’t get too close to it.”

Malon scoffed. “What could possibly be down that rundown well?”

“If you had ever seen the things that I’ve seen, you wouldn’t want to get anywhere near that well. There’s nothing but evil and darkness there.”

Malon frowned and did what he asked. After not coming back all these years, now he wants to act as if he cares. Deep down inside, she was happy that he had returned. She remembered whenever Link left the ranch he would promise that he would return and she would be delighted every time he had. He would tell her about the villages and kingdoms that he’s traveled to, the monsters he had battled and defeated and the things that he had seen along the way.

She had thought that it had been stories he was making up at first, but one night she had made the mistake of stepping outside the ranch past midnight and then she saw the walking remains of the soldiers if Hyrule emerge from within the earth. She had believed Links stories ever since. She began to even fear that he would one day die in battle never to return. She sat at the stairs that were near the well, the images of all the times they had spent together as children coming back to her.

Link saw how sad she was. He could see the suffering she had endured while he was away sleeping in that damn chamber. He was angry at himself for making that mistake. But he was too weak to do anything about it back then. Everything got of his hands so quickly, and before he had realized it, it cost Hyrule their peace and happiness. Why couldn’t he had been stronger? It seems as though he hadn’t done anything right.

He sat down next to her putting his hands on her shoulder. “I wish I could tell you all that I’ve been through. I wish I could tell you what happened, but I can’t.”

“But you used to tell me everything before.”

“And look at where that got you. That man knew who you were. He made you a slave, took away your happiness, your ranch, he took your horses and cast your father out of the ranch, all to spite me.”

“Link, that wasn’t your fault.”

“Yet you put the blame on me. And you know what you were probably right. But I swear, it was out of my control. I never wished for everything to happen the way it did.”

“Why didn’t you return?” Malon asked. Link sighed. He looked away from her, refusing to answer her questions. “You don’t want to answer me, do you?” she said with sadness in her voice. “Will you be staying this time?” Link thought about it for a few minutes before nodding. Malon smiled and hugged him. Link tensed under her sudden burst of affection before he returned the hug. “Welcome back Link.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Do you guys think Link is the one in the wrong, or is it Malon who is wrong?


End file.
